The Most Beloved Children (Part 1)
by InfiKiss
Summary: (Akashi Seijuurou's part) Anak itu adalah alasan ia pulang ke Higashiyama-ku. Anak yang selalu duduk sendiri dan enggan berteman dengan siapapun. Anak yang baginya mirip dengan tumbuhan putri malu. Anak yang sedikit mengingatkannya dengan dirinya di masa lalu. "..Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun.." Dan Kuroko Tetsuya ingin menolongnya, seperti Shiori-sensei yang menyelamatkannya.


_Kami pernah mengukir sebuah janji sederhana._

 _._

 _._

"Sensei _. Apa nanti apa kau mau merayakan ulang tahun bersama denganku lagi?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi sebelum janji itu terlaksana..._

 _._

 _._

" _Shiori-_ sensei _."_

 _._

 _._

 _Dia pergi untuk mengingkarinya._

 _._

 _._

 _ **The Most Beloved Children**_

 _ **(Part I)**_

 _ **~Akashi Seijuurou~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **A fanfiction presented by InfiKiss**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HAPPY BELOVED BIRTHDAY, AKASHI SEIJUUROU.**_

 _ **.**_

Nafasnya memburu di dada. Keringat bercucuran. Meski hari ini suhu di Kyoto hampir mendekati -1ºC, udara panas tetap menyelubungi pemuda yang mungkin sudah berlari begitu cepat menyusuri jalan di Higashiyama- _ku_. Tangan terkepal erat. Syal merah melingkar pas di lehernya yang jenjang, berpadu dengan mantel hitam yang melindunginya dari dingin cuaca. Helaian lazuardi di kepala seolah memantulkan kemilau abu-abu langit Kyoto yang sepertinya akan kembali menumpahkan kristal-kristal esnya hari ini.

Wajahnya yang memerah karena kedinginan tampak semakin merona begitu gerbang utama SD Higashiyama terpampang di depan mata. Kecepatan lari semakin ditambah. Tepat ketika lonceng tua di bangunan sekolah itu berdentang sekali, ia pun akhirnya sampai dan melewati gerbang yang hendak ditutup oleh penjaganya.

"Oh! Selamat pagi, Kuroko- _sensei_! Terlambat lagi hari ini?" Sapa si penjaga gerbang sambil tertawa.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sekali sebagai balasan salam. Ia sudah tak punya waktu untuk bicara apapun sebelum lonceng berhenti berdentang di urutan ketujuh. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia memasuki gedung sekolah, mengganti sepatu _boots_ dengan sepatu kain yang biasa digunakan para siswa dan guru di SD tersebut. Lalu kembali berlari cepat melintasi koridor lantai satu di mana kelas-kelas ditingkat rendah diletakan berderetan.

Eksprsi lega terpampang di wajah pemuda itu saat ia melihat papan kelas 1-A sudah tampak diujung lorong.

GRAAKK—! Pintu geser berderit terbuka.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Suasana kelas yang awalnya ramai mendadak hening ketika ia bejalan masuk sambil melepaskan mantel. Panas sekali. Nafasnya pengap. Tapi ia masih belum diizinkan duduk dulu sekarang.

Mantel disampirkan di tiang yang terdapat di belakang kelas. Murid-murid buru-buru berlari ke kursi masing-masing dan menatap guru mereka dengan tatapan keheranan. Sampai akhirnya sang guru kembali berdiri di depan kelas dan memasang senyum paling lebar yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Pagi, semuanya. Apa kalian siap bermain hari ini?"

Sapaan khas itu seolah membakar dada anak-anak. Wajah mereka merekah bagai tomat. Senyum bahagia terlukis pasti di antara pipi bulat yang menggemaskan. Dalam waktu seperekian detik saja semua siswa di kelas satu yang jumlahnya hanya empat belas anak itu mengangkat tangan tinggi seolah meninju udara kosong di atas mereka.

"Yaa, _Sensei_! Kami siap!" Gemuruh badai seperti menerjang kelas 1-A dalam sekejap.

Guru mereka tersenyum lega. Kebahagiaan menyisir penuh seluruh dada.

Ya—Kuroko Tetsuya namanya. Dua puluh delapan tahun usianya namun masih melajang. Tahun ini adalah tahun kedelapan ia menjabat sebagai guru wali di kelas 1-A SD Higashiyama, demi mengukir sebuah kisah lama yang tak akan pernah terselesaikan.

~OoOoOoO~

"Ya, ampun." Aida Riko terkekeh geli setelah mendengar cerita Kuroko tentang pagi harinya yang sempat riuh tadi. "Datang terlambat di pertengahan musim dingin sungguh sial, Kuroko- _sensei_. Beruntung Anda tidak jatuh di sennenzuka karena terpeleset salju."

Berbeda dengan ekspresi saat bersama muridnya. Di hadapan Aida Riko; salah satu guru kelas lima di Higashiyama—Kuroko hanya tersenyum datar sambil merapikan buku-buku di atas meja. Semuanya adalah jurnal harian anak-anak yang ia baca sebelum akhirnya dipulangkan ketika kelas usai. Lebih mirip seperti buku harian. Kuroko akan memberikan balasan sederhana di tiap halaman yang ditulis siswanya. Kadang yang mereka tulis benar-benar hal yang tak terduga.

"Apa itu jurnal pagi ini?" Aida sempat melirik sejenak saat Kuroko mulai membuka satu buku di tumpukan paling atas.

Pemuda itu mengangguk sekali. "Meski sebagian dari mereka masih belum bisa menulis banyak kata, tapi jurnal mereka selalu penuh warna."

Aida tersenyum. "Anak kelas satu memang mengagumkan. Aku pernah iseng membaca jurnal kelas B yang dipegang oleh Hyuga- _sensei_. Dan kau tau apa yang kebanyakan ditulis disana?" Wanita muda itu tertawa sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Hampir sembilan puluh persen hanya berupa gambar bentuk yang kurang jelas. Aku sampai lucu sendiri membaca balasan dari Hyuga- _sensei_ yang sama lucunya dengan jurnal anak-anaknya."

Kuroko mengerti. Ia mengangguk setuju. Dicapainya halaman terbaru dari seorang muridnya yang bernama Kise Ryouta. Lekat-lekat, ia memperhatikan apa yang tertera disana. Tidak ada tulisan yang menjelaskan makna apapun selain gambar sederhana yang dibuat dengan krayon warna putih, oranye dan coklat dan hitam.

Satu bulatan kecil dibuat dan di bawahnya terdapat bulatan lebih besar. Guratan krayon putih mendominasi isi penuh lingkarannya. Ada garis oranye di tengah-tengah bulatan kecil dan dipadukan dengan dua garis hitam yang membentuk mata dan dua garis coklat dibagian luar bulatan kecil yang tampak seperti sebuah tanduk.

Boneka salju.

"Salju mungkin akan mulai turun. Anak-anak paling suka musim dingin." Gumaman Aida membuat Kuroko menoleh ke jendela ruang guru yang terbuka.

Wanita muda itu kembali berbicara sambil meraih kursi kerjanya dan duduk untuk sekedar menyesap the panas yang tinggal setengah. "Hari ini tanggal 20 Desember, ya. Besok kita akan memulai liburan akhir tahun. Anak-anak sangat menantikan saat itu. Tidak terasa sudah delapan tahun saja Kuroko- _sensei_ berada di sini." Dan Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menimpali ucapannya.

Musim dingin mengingatkannya ke sebuah kenangan lama yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupa. Tentang seorang anak laki-laki kecil dan sebuah janji manis di antara mereka. Ini adalah kisah delapan tahun lalu yang selamanya akan membekas tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

~OoOoOoO~

"Akashi-kun."

Kepala mungil berambut merah itu menengadah ke atas saat suara lembut menyebutkan namanya. Untuk ukuran anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun yang kala itu seharusnya memasuki masa paling aktif yang pernah ada, anak bernama Akashi Seijuurou ini jelas berbeda dengan teman sebayanya. Dibanding anak lain, tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil dan kurus meski sesungguhnya ia berasal dari kalangan keluarga atas di tanah Higashiyama tersebut.

Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah guru hijau yang baru secara resmi diangkat sebagai wali kelas 1-A tahun ini. Di mata Akashi, guru muda tersebut sama sekali tidak menarik dan tidak memiliki kesan khusus apapun. Selain kenyataan anak-anak sekelas begitu mengidolakannya, Akashi tak tahu apa yang menonjol lagi darinya. Kuroko adalah guru biasa yang membosankan.

"Tidak main dengan teman-temanmu?"

Akashi kembali mengayun dirinya secara perlahan tanpa ada niat menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. Akashi tak pernah mengerti kenapa orang itu senang sekali mengganggu waktu sendirinya seperti sekarang. Mungkin itu memang tugas seorang guru—itu yang Akashi sadar. Sama seperti guru sebelumnya yang pada awalnya datang menghampiri ketika Akashi sendiri namun akhirnya ia merasa jengah karena tak pernah ditanggapi dan akhirnya pergi.

Akashi hanya perlu menunggu sampai Kuroko lelah dan pergi juga dari dunianya. Lagipula Akashi memang tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun yang muluk-muluk terhadap guru standar semacam Kuroko.

Sadar bahwa eksistansinya seratus persen diabaikan, Kuroko tak kehabisan jalan. Ia bergeser dan duduk di ayunan kosong di samping Akashi. Hari itu adalah hari pertama di musim dingin. Masih awal bulan Desember dan salju masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan turun. Anak-anak senang bermain di luar meski musim dingin tiba. Walaupun harus memakai syal dan mantel tebal, semua itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan semangat kanak-kanak mereka yang menggelora.

Kuroko tersenyum memperhatikan murid-murid kecilnya berlari ke sana- ke sini atau melewati rintangan-rintangan di lapangan bermain sekolah.

"Musim dingin akan terasa semakin dingin kalau kita hanya duduk bermalas-malasan."

Alis Akashi terangkat satu. Ia tidak terima disebut malas-malasan. Akashi hanya tidak mau bermain dengan anak-anak yang menurutnya lebih lemah dan payah darinya. Sebagai murid yang disebut-sebut paling jenius se-Higashiyama, Akashi merasa tidak pantas bermain dengan mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan kesenangan hanya dengan berlari-lari di lapangan atau berguling di tanah kotor.

Tidak. Ayahnya tidak akan mengizinkannya berkelakuan tidak tertib seperti itu.

"Orang malas tidak akan ada temannya, lho."

Masih saja diejek malas membuat harga diri anak-anaknya tergores amarah.

"Para pemalas itu katanya akan terpeleset di tangga sennenzuka dan mati tiga tahun sesudahnya."

Uhh—maunya apa sih Pak Guru ini?

"Aku tidak malas." Bibir kecil itu akhirnya terbuka. Kaki-kaki mungil Akashi menapak ke tanah dan bergerak mundur untuk memberikan dorongan kepada ayunannya. Dua detik berikutnya, tubuh Akashi terayun ke depan dan ke belakang secara seirama. Kaki-kakinya sudah melayang di udara. Dua netra rubi itu menatap jengah ke depan. Tak ada satu titik kebahagiaan apapun di sana—itu yang Kuroko lihat dari mata seorang Akashi muda.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas bermain dengan mereka."

"Oh,ya? Akashi-kun merasa lebih rendah begitu?"

"Bukan!" Akashi menyela dengan tegas. "Mereka anak-anak. Tidak pantas main denganku!"

"Lalu, kalau mereka anak-anak, Akashi-kun apa? Menurut formulir pendaftaran yang ditulis Ayahmu, usia Akashi-kun masih tujuh tahun. Sama dengan mereka. Kalau Akashi-kun berbeda, apa sebenarnya usia Akashi-kun itu sudah lima puluh tahun? Aduh! Aku mengajar seorang kakek tua!"

Uhhh—kesal!

Akashi turun dari ayunan yang sedang bergerak itu dengan satu loncatan. Ia berlari hingga berada di depan Kuroko yang memandanginya kaget. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja kaki kanan ia ayunkan dan menendang kuat tungkai kaki Kuroko. Otomatis guru muda itu mengaduh kencang sambil memegangi kakinya yang terasa ngilu. Akashi 'kan memakai sepatu _boots_ nya sekarang. Sedangkan si kecil berambut merah itu buru-buru berlari meninggalkan Kuroko tanpa sudi menoleh ke belakang.

Kuroko mengusap-usap kaki kirinya. Sakit juga tendangan Akashi tadi. Tapi diam-diam ia tersenyum sambil melirik punggung kecil yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang ketika masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Murid-murid yang mendengar teriakannya segera menghampiri.

" _Sensei_ baik-baik saja?" Seorang gadis kecil berkucir dua bertanya.

"Dia memang nakal! Nggak mau main sama kita! Terus kalau dipaksa, nanti memukul atau nendang! Terus nanti kita yang dimarahi karena sudah ganggu dia. Iih, nyebelin." Timpal bocah laki-laki lain berkulit gelap.

"Tapi Sei-chan nggak nakal, kok! Sei-chan pernah bantu Mimi-chan mencari Koko yang hilang! Sei-chan baik."

"Huuu! Mimi-chan suka dia! Huu!"

Kuroko tertawa mendengar murid-muridnya yang malah menjadi dua kubu pro dan kontra tentang Akashi muda itu. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan bermain bersama murid-murid untuk menghabiskan sepuluh menit terakhir di jam istirahat siang mereka. Meski begitu, ia tak pernah sekalipun lepas memikirkan anak kecil yang selalu menyendiri tersebut. Ya, tidak pernah. Karena Akashi Seijuurou adalah alasan kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya pulang ke Kyoto setelah menempuh studi panjang di Tokyo.

Ya, anak kecil berambut merah itu adalah alasan utama kenapa ia datang ke Higashiyama.

~OoOoOoO~

Kepingan jingga penuh menutupi langit senja. Awan gelap mengisi di beberapa sudut langit dan membentuk semburat-semburat kelam sebagai pertanda hujan mungkin akan segera datang. Ini masih hari ketujuh di awal bulan Desember. Cuaca semakin dingin jika semakin mendekati akhir tahun. Ramalan-ramalan cuaca di berita TV setiap pagi telah memprediksi bahwasannya salju mungkin akan turun lima atau tujuh hari ke depan.

Di saat langit sudah mulai berganti warna, wilayah Higashiyama sudah tak lagi semarak seperti siang. Anak-anak sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan menunggu waktunya makan malam tiba. Higashiyama adalah distrik tua yang masih dipelihara dengan baik di Kyoto. Bangunan-bangunan sejarah dan rumah-rumah kuno menjadi lokasi paling maraknya beredar cerita tentang hantu-hantu zaman perang. Karena itulah anak-anak tak banyak yang bernyali keluar jika malam datang.

Tentu saja Akashi Seijuurou bukan salah satu dari banyak anak yang mudah dihasut mitos oleh orang tua mereka.

Jam empat sore adalah waktu pulang siswa Higashiyama. Meski berasal dari keluarga Akashi yang namanya tersohor di penjuru Kyoto, Akashi Seijuurou tetaplah tidak merasa memiliki sepeserpun kekayaan yang dihasilkan sang Ayah. Karenanya ia tak sudi diantar-jemput oleh supir pribadi. Lagipula kalau pulang sendiri, ia bisa mampir kemanapun untuk bermain sejenak. Ada saat di mana ia pun akan berpola-tingkah selayaknya anak-anak meski hanya diam-diam saja.

Berjongkok di pingir jalan merupakan pilihannya sore ini. Memperhatikan sebuah tanaman unik yang mungkin baru pertama kali ia lihat. Daun-daunnya berbentuk seperti sisir kecil-kecil di setiap tangkai. Bunganya kecil dan bulat seperti dandelion namun berwarna merah muda yang lembut. Anak kecil itu penasaran karena setiap kali permukaan daun itu merasakan rangsangan sentuhan, maka sisir-sisir kecilnya seolah menutup malu-malu. Tanaman liar itu unik sekali dimatanya sampai-sampai Akashi menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit untuk menyentuh satu-persatu daun hingga menutup dan tertawa-tawa sendiri dengan dua pipi yang merona lucu.

" _Mimosa pudica_ , ya?"

DEG—! Akashi nyaris saja jatuh terkejut jika Kuroko tak segera menangkap tubuh kecil anak itu dan menahannya.

Sang guru menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Merupakan pemandangan langka melihat bocah dengan harga diri setinggi Akashi nyaris saja terjerembab karena terkejut dan kini sedang memelototinya dengan wajah memerah.

" _Sensei_! _Sensei_ mengikutiku!" Akashi buru-buru menuduh dengan sempurna sambil berdiri menjaga jarak. Jelas saja ia kesal. Alasannya sederhana. Pertama, karena ia memang tidak menyukai Kuroko sama sekali. Kedua, karena Kuroko sudah mengganggu waktu mainnya tanpa izin.

Waktu mainnya yang hanya sebegitunya saja.

"Maaf. Maaf. Tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu, Akashi-kun."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! _Sensei_ membuntutiku 'kan!"

Kuroko terkekeh lagi sambil menatap Akashi lembut. "Jalan menuju rumahku juga lewat sini, Akashi-kun. Jadi aku tidak bisa dibilang mengikutimu juga."

Sebenarnya alasan Kuroko itu setengah mengada-ada. Memang jalur menuju tempatnya tinggal melewati jalan di mana Akashi sedang asyik main sendiri. Tapi sesungguhnya Kuroko memang sudah memperhatikan Akashi sejak ia mulai bermain dua puluh menit lalu. Karena Akashi terlalu fokus dengan tumbuhan perdu di hadapannya sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau Kuroko sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan berjongkok menatap punggung kecilnya.

Akashi kecil memalingkan wajahnya yang kesal dan memerah. "Menyebalkan." Lalu mengumpat.

Gantian Kuroko yang mengabaikan bocah kecil itu. Jemari ramping Kuroko menyentuh permukaan tumbuhan tadi sambil menatapnya lembut. "Akashi-kun tahu apa nama tumbuhan ini?" Pertanyaan pendek itu membawa Akashi untuk kembali menghampiri Kuroko karena penasaran. Kadang anak kecil akan melupakan harga dirinya begitu saja seolah meletakkan sekaleng kotak permen kosong tanpa menyadari bahwa tadi ia setengah mati mempertahankannya.

Diam yang dibalas Akashi, Kuroko anggap sebagai jawaban 'tidak'.

" _Mimosa pudica_ atau yang biasa di kenal adalah tumbuhan putri malu."

Kening Akashi mengkerut. "Putri malu?" Nama tumbuhannya aneh sekali.

"Kalau daun-daunnya disentuh," Kuroko menyentuh satu pucuk daun putri malu, "dipanaskan atau ditiup, mereka akan menutup. Hal ini merupakan gerakan pada tumbuhan yang disebut seismonasti dan gerakan saat menutup karena disentuh disebut tigmonasti. Tumbuhan putri malu menutup kuncup daunnya untuk melindungi diri dari hewan herbivora. Coba lihat." Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi agar anak itu kembali berjongkok dan tangan lainnya mengambil satu pucuk daun putri malu. "Bagian bawahnya berwarna hijau gelap. Kalau hewan pemakan tumbuhan melihatnya, mereka akan mengira tumbuhan ini sudah layu jadi tak akan lagi berminat untuk memakannya. Ini cara tumbuhan kecil ini mempertahankan hidupnya. Hebat, bukan?"

Ada binary tak tersampaikan yang terpancar di kedua rubi milik Akashi. Jemari mungilnya mengambil daun yang ada di tangan Kuroko dan membolak-balik daun itu dengan gestur penasaran.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menemukan si putri malu."

"Karena memang dia tumbuhan liar yang tidak terlalu tampak ke permukaan. Meskipun jika tumbuh besar pohonnya bisa mencapai ketinggian lima atau enam meter. Karena masih senja, daunnya masih terbuka. Tapi kalau matahari terbenam sempurna, maka daun-daunnya akan melayu semua."

"Hebat."

Bukti kekaguman itu membuat Kuroko tersenyum tulus menatap Akashi. Jarang sekali, atau bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya Kuroko melihat Akashi memasang wajah seperti itu. Wajah yang memang menjelaskan bahwa usianya masihlah tujuh tahun dan masih butuh banyak hal yang bisa menambah wawasannya.

"Masih banyak tumbuhan lain yang Akashi-kun belum ketahui." Kuroko berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Akashi yang tingginya hanya sepinggang Kuroko. "Sekarang, pulanglah. Orang rumahmu pasti akan khawatir jika kau pulang terlalu malam."

Saat itulah Kuroko sadar ia telah mengambil perbendaharaan kata yang salah besar. Binar bahagia yang tadi mengisi bola mata Akashi seketika sirna. Digantikan dengan tatapan kesepian yang selalu mengisi hari-hari Akashi selama di sekolah.

Anak itu menatap tumbuhan putri malu dengan sedih. "Tidak akan ada yang khawatir. Ayah tidak akan mencariku."

Seolah belati mendadak tertancap di relung hati Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih, _Sensei_ , karena telah menjelaskan tentang tumbuhan ini kepadaku. Sampai besok." Masih sambil memegang tumbuhan putri malu yang tadi ia ambil dari Kuroko, anak itu pun memutar badan dan berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Kuroko.

Langit sudah semakin jingga saat Kuroko menengadah. Tatapan lembutnya kini tampak sedih dirundung rasa duka yang tak seorangpun bisa menerka. Tangannya terkepal perlahan ketika ia melempar pandangan ke tanaman perdu yang pelan-pelan sudah mulai melayu dengan sendirinya.

"Anak itu persis seperti tumbuhan putri malu. Ia menutup dirinya ketika ada orang lain yang ingin mendekat karena ia tak mau merasa ditinggal atau kehilangan lagi." Angin sore yang dingin membuat Kuroko segera merapatkan syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya. "Iya 'kan, Shiori- _sensei_?" Membiarkan angin dan udara kosong menerbangkan suara pelannya sambil menyimpan sedikit harapan bahwa kata-kata itu akan sampai ke orang yang dituju. Orang yang berada di tempat yang begitu jauh dan tak akan pernah bisa terjangkau.

~OoOoOoO~

 _-Aku benci Ayah.-_

Perasaan Kuroko remuk redam begitu membaca kalimat yang hanya terdiri dari tiga kata itu terpampang jelas di halaman jurnal Akashi siang ini. Jurnal pagi anak-anak, selama ini hanya Akashi yang selalu mengumpulkan meski sangat jarang menuliskan sesuatu. Biasanya yang anak itu tulis adalah perasan kesalnya kepada Kuroko karena selalu diganggu. Tapi siang ini ada kalimat lain yang bernada berbeda.

Hati Kuroko sakit. Wajahnya pias. Beruntung jurnal Akashi adalah buku terakhir yang ia baca jadi ia tak perlu menghawatirkan balasan di jurnal anak lain jika mendadak perasaannya kacau seperti sekarang ini. Buku bersampul coklat itu kembali ditutup dan ditumpuk di bagian paling atas sebelum dijawab.

Kuroko sudah sadar ada yang salah dengan hidup Akashi Seijuurou. Untuk seorang anak kecil ia terlalu tertutup dan penyendiri, namun begitu mengejutkan bahwa peringkatnya adalah yang teratas di Higashiyama. Pernah para guru mencoba mengetes Akashi dengan memberikannya pelajaran untuk kelas tiga SD dan ternyata Akashi bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Belakangan baru diketahui kalau Akashi pun mendapat bimbingan tambahan di rumah yang menjadi sebab nilainya begitu sempurna.

Akashi Masaomi adalah seorang Ayah tunggal semenjak istrinya meninggal. Ayah Akashi. Hanya saja ia terbiasa menghabiskan waktu dengan pekerjaan di luar rumah namun mengharuskan putera tunggalnya mempelajari banyak hal dengan guru privat di rumah. Sampai saat ini Kuroko belum pernah bertemu Ayah Akashi tersebut. Jika ada hari pertemuan orang tua, beliau tidak pernah hadir sekalipun dan ketika ditanya Akashi pun tidak pernah menjawab dengan jelas selain sepotong kalimat; " _Ayahku sibuk._ "

Jelas saja pengakuan Akashi membuat Kuroko menerka pasti ada hal yang terjadi.

Guru muda itu melirik kalender yang ada di meja kerjanya. Ini masih tanggal empat belas.

"Kuroko- _sensei_! Kuroko- _sensei_!"

Pintu ruang guru buru-buru terbuka ketika seorang guru wanita mendesak masuk dengan wajah cemas.

"Momoi- _sensei_?"

"Gawat! Ada murid Anda yang bertengkar di kelas!"

Mata Kuroko terbelalak tak percaya. Kemelut pikiran yang tadi menggentayanginya mendadak lenyap. Kuroko langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang guru untuk menuju kelasnya yang beruntung tidak terletak terlalu jauh. Belum sampai ke dalam kelas 1-A pun ia sudah bisa mendengar riuh yang mengisi kelas itu juga hardikan marah Hyuga- _sensei_ dan suara Aida- _sensei_. Pastilah ini hal yang buruk.

"Ada apa ini?!"

DEG—!

"Kuroko- _sensei_!" Seorang siswa menghampiri dengan wajah cemas. "Daiki dan Seijuurou berkelahi!"

Kuroko menatap Hyuga- _sensei_ yang memandanginya sambil menghela nafas. Bocah kecil berkulit gelap sudah berhasil ia kunci gerakannya sedangkan Aida memegangi Akashi yang tampak tersenggal-senggal. Sepertinya perkelahian mereka berujung seimbang mengingat keduanya sama-sama terengah ditambah luka-luka cakaran dan lebam di wajah dan lengan mereka.

Kuroko tak mengerti. Anak setenang Akashi berkelahi dengan anak seperti Aomine Daiki yang memang terkenal suka menggoda teman-temannya?

"Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun. Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Yang dipanggil Aomine Daiki mengangguk sambil menjilat luka cakaran di lengan kanan. "Aku nggak mungkin kalah dari Seijuurou. Lagipula Seijuurou yang mulai duluan. Tiba-tiba dia memukul punggungku dengan bukunya, jadi aku membalas."

Pandangan Kuroko jatuh ke arah Akashi yang menatap kesudut lain di dalam kelas. Aida merendahkan tubuhnya sambil memegangi pundak Akashi dan bicara lembut dengannya. "Apa benar yang dikatakan Daiki, Seijuurou-kun?"

Anak itu sama sekali tak mau menjawab.

Kuroko menghampiri Aomine dan menggandeng tangannya. Lalu berjalan ke tempat Akashi dan menggandengnya juga. "Aku akan membawa mereka ke klinik sekolah dulu. Aida- _sensei_ , boleh minta tolong untuk menjaga kelasku sebentar?"

"Baiklah."

~OoOoOoO~

Seteah diperhatikan jumlah goresan di wajah Aomine lebih banyak dari Akashi. Kuroko mengoleskan antiseptik di luka-luka mereka. Sepanjang lima belas menit ke belakang sama sekali tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Kuroko pun tidak bertanya apapun sampai kedua siswanya benar-benar sudah selesai diobati.

"Nah," Guru muda itu tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Aomine, "sekarang bisa jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi kepadaku?"

Aomine mengangguk. "Tiba-tiba Seijuurou memukulku. Jadi aku balas memukulnya. Lalu dia mencakar-cakar aku dan aku berbalik mencakarnya. Lalu kami saling pukul, deh. Aku tidak salah, _Sensei_! Aku juga tidak bohong. Seijuurou yang mulai duluan." Mata anak itu berkaca- kaca tapi ia pun masih menjunjung harga diri untuk tidak menangis di depan orang lain. Prinsip hidup seorang bocah yang bercita-cita jadi polisi. Dengan kasar Aomine mengusap kedua matanya untuk mengenyahkan emosi yang nyaris tertumpah.

Kuroko tahu anak itu bukanlah anak yang akan berbohong. Bahkan, meski nakal dan suka mengganggu temannya, Aomine tidak pernah kasar memukul anak lain. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil kembali mengusap kepala Aomine. "Kalaubegitu, Aomine-kun. Kembalilah ke kelas. Aku akan bicara dengan Seijuurou sebentar."

Aomine mengangguk patuh dan meloncat turun dari kursi UKS. Anak itu sama sekali tidak melirik Akashi yang duduk di sampingnya dan langsung berlari ke luar dari ruang kesehatan.

Suasana yang meliputi guru dan murid itu mendadak tenang namun dingin. Kuroko masih menatap Akashi yang tetap menundukan kepala. Kuroko tahu ini adalah gestur seorang anak yang sebenarnya mengaku salah namun belum mau bicara. Akashi anak yang baik, jadi mustahil ia tak merasa bersalah telah memukul temannya lebih dulu.

Tangan Kuroko terangkat. Berniat menyentuh pundak Akashi dan memulai pembicaraan. Tapi….

"Aku tidak salah."

DEG—Akashi bicara duluan. Suaranya bergetar. Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko melihat Akashi seperti ini. Perlahan tangannya kembali ke pangkuan. Setengah mati menahan diri agar tidak mengepalnya.

"Daiki yang mulai. Daiki sombong sekali bilang kalau ia mau jadi Polisi seperti ayahnya. Aku kesal. Tanpa sadar aku memukul Daiki. Aku tidak salah. Daiki yang mulai membuat aku kesal." Pundak kecilnya bergetar menahan tangis yang sepertinya ingin meledak. Namun sekali lagi, harga diri kekanakkan Akashi tak mengizinkannya terlihat lemah di depan orang lain.

Hening. Kuroko berusaha berpikir agar kalimat yang terlontar sama sekali tidak melukai hati Akashi.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan isi jurnalmu, Akashi-kun?"

Anak itu diam. Tangannya terkepal di pangkuan.

"Akashi-kun. Apa ada sesuatu di antara kau dan ayahmu?"

Akashi masih diam.

"Akashi-kun—"

"Kenapa _Sensei_ perhatian sekali denganku?"

"Eh?" Kening Kuroko mengkerut. Pertanyaan ini sungguh tidak wajar dilontarkan anak seusianya. "Tentu saja karena aku…" Karena Kuroko menyayanginya. Akashi adalah salah satu muridnya yang berharga. Tapi ia tak berani mengucapkannya. Ia takut mengecewakan Akashi dengan jawaban yang mengambang seperti itu. Saat ini Akashi butuh rangkulan. Butuh dukungan moriil secara lebih. Disamakan dengan siswa lain hanya akan membuatnya semakin merasa kesepian.

Akashi tertawa miris. "Jangan susah-susah memperhatikanku kalau akhirnya _Sensei_ akan pergi juga."

Kuroko bungkam. Ia tak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk menolong dirinya sendiri di depan Akashi. Bukan berarti ia ingin membela diri. Ia hanya ingin Akashi bisa lebih percaya dengan orang lain. Ia bukanlah anak yang tidak diharapkan.

"Sama seperti Ibu…" Suara Akashi menggantung.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko menelan ludah agar bisa berbicara, "Ibu dan Ayahmu—"

"Tidak ada yang menginginkanku. Semuanya pergi! _Sensei_ juga—kalau _Sensei_ dekat denganku, nanti _Sensei_ juga akan pergi! Seperti Ibu dan Ayah! Jadi—" Kalimatnya terpotong karena nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan hanya sedetik saja sampai satu tetes air mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Akashi kecil menumpahkan emosinya kepada orang lain.

Kuroko tercekat.

Buru-buru Akashi mengusap matanya dan meloncat turun dari kursi. Anak itu berlari cepat meninggalkan ruang UKS. Satu-satunya yang bisa Kuroko lakukan hanya duduk diam tak bisa berkutik. Suara langkah kaki Akashi di koridor terdengar semakin jauh dan samar. Sampai akhirnya menghilang.

Perasaannya sebagai seorang guru terasa campur aduk.

"Shiori- _sensei_ …"

Saat ini, ia merasa Akashi begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa merengkuh anak itu sejauh apapun tangannya menggapai.

~OoOoOoO~

" _Kuroko-kun._ "

" _Shiori-_ sensei _?_ "

Kepala kecil berambut biru itu menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah seorang wanita muda berambut merah panjang sepinggang yang tengah menatapnya penuh kasih sayang. Bocah itu kembali memalingkan wajah dan bermain dengan bola basket besar yang ada ditangannya di dalam gedung olahraga.

" _Kenapa bermain sendiri? Tidak bergabung dengan teman-temanmu?_ " Guru muda itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

Kuroko menggeleng. " _Tidak ada yang mau main denganku. Setiap kali aku muncul semua akan kaget dan memarahiku. Jadi semuanya tidak mau main denganku._ " Jawab bocah kecil berambut biru langit itu dengan jujur. Lalu ia menoleh. Memandang sepasang rubi indah milik sang guru yang kelihatan begitu sederhana. " _Kenapa_ Sensei _bisa menemukanku?_ "

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut kepala Kuroko Tetsuya kecil. " _Mana mungkin aku tak bisa menemukanmu. Aku 'kan gurumu, Kuroko-kun._ " Ia berdiri dan mendorong pundak Kuroko pelan. " _Ayo. Kita bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain dan bermain di halaman._ "

" _Tidak mau!_ " Kuroko bersikeras menolak. " _Nanti semuanya akan marah lagi!_ "

" _Jangan takut._ "

Kuroko mendongakkan kepala.

" _Jangan takut untuk menjalin suatu hubungan dengan orang lain. Jika kelak mereka marah pun, jangan takut. Kita bisa mencoba memperbaikinya lagi dari awal. Sekali lagi dan terus seperti itu sampai semua orang menerima kita apa adanya._ " Sang Guru kembali menunduk. Kali ini di hadapan Kuroko sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya tulus. " _Justru yang berbahaya adalah jika kau menyerah, Kuroko-kun. Kalau kau menyerah, semua akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu. Jangan takut. Jangan takut dan tetaplah menatap lurus ke depan._ "

Kalimat sederhana itu begitu mudah Kuroko pahami. Begitu dalam meresap ke hati Kuroko.

" _Bukankah hari ini hari ulang tahun Kuroko-kun?_ "

Mata Kuroko terbelalak takpercaya. "Sensei _tahu?_ "

Shior- _sensei_ tersenyum sambil mengangguk. " _Ayo kita rayakan bersama dengan yang lainnya._ "

Sebelum Shiori- _sensei_ berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko. Anak kecil itu segera memeluk lengan gurunya dan menengadah. Sepasang _teal_ murni dan rubi merah itu bersoborok.

"Sensei _! Nanti…maukah_ Sensei _merayakan ulang tahun bersama denganku?_ " Wajah Kuroko merona penuh semangat.

Senyum sang guru membuat hatinya menghangat. " _Tentu saja. Tahun depan dan tahun berikutnya pun, selama Kuroko-kun ada di Higashiyama. Ayo kita rayakan ulang tahun bersama-sama agar Kuroko-kun tidak kesepian lagi. Juga dengan teman-teman yang lainnya._ "

Kalimat itu menggema dan masuk jauh ke dalam lubuk hati Kuroko. Kalimat dari seorang guru yang menyelamatkannya dari rasa kesepian. Karenanya sejak hari itu Kuroko bertekad ingin menjadi seorang guru yang seperti Shiori- _sensei_ -nya. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang sanggup menggandeng murid-muridnya dengan tulus ke arah masa depan yang baik.

Terlalu muluk. Tapi itulah harapannya.

Sampai saat berita itu akhirnya tiba. Di usianya yang kesembilan belas, seorang sahabat di bangku SD menghubungi Kuroko. Berita duka yang tak akan bisa Kuroko terima sampai saat ini.

" _Aku juga kaget, Kuroko. Tak kusangka Shiori-_ sensei _akan meninggal di usia yang masih muda. Katanya sakit. Aku benar-benar kaget._ Sensei _orang yang sangat baik. Sepanjang belajar selama enam tahun di Higashiyama, aku benar-benar tergugah oleh semua tindakannya._ "

Kalimat itu bagai petir yang menyambar Kuroko. Terakhir yang bisa Kuroko tanyakan adalah….

" _Bukankah Shiori-_ sensei _sudah menikah dengan seseorang tujuh tahun lalu dan sudah memiliki seorang putera?_ "

Sahabatnya mengangguk. " _Sekarang anaknya sudah berusia enam tahun. Kasihan sekali dia. Kehilangan Ibu yang begitu baik di usia yang begitu kecil. Mungkin emosinya akan terguncang. Aku saja bisa gila kalau ditinggal oleh Ibu kandungku._ "

Kalimat itu kembali masuk ke dalam hati Kuroko. Bayangan tentang bayi mungil berambut merah seolah menghantui dunianya begitu saja.

Itulah alasan kenapa ia memutuskan mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan lulus lebih cepat agar bisa menjadi guru di SD Higashiyama. Harapannya pun tercapai saat ia mendapatkan berita dari Aida- _sensei_ bahwa ada lowongan sebagai guru wali kelas 1-A di sana karena guru sebelumnya mengundurkan diri karena mutasi.

Jalan yang akhirnya membawa Kuroko bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou kecil.

Anak itu duduk di kursi paling depan dan bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela. Anak berusia tujuh tahun yang terkenal jenius namun sangat penyendiri.

Anak Shiori- _sensei_ ….

DEG—! Mata Kuroko terbuka. Nafasnya berat. Satu-satunya yang ia temukan adalah kamar gelap tempatnya tidur.

Pemuda itu beranjak duduk sambil mengusap wajah. Tak terduga kalau ia bisa memimpikan tentang masa lalu disaat seperti ini.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar. Tumpukan tugas sekolah anak-anak masih ada yang belum selesai ia kerjakan. Buku jurnal terakhir yang sengaja tak ia kembalikan kepada Akashi ada di atas meja teh di kamar. Perlahan Kuroko menghampiri dan mengambil buku itu. Membuka halaman terbaru di mana masih tersimpan isi hati Akashi yang terluka.

"Shiori- _sensei_ … Izinkan aku menolongnya sebagai balas jasaku kepadamu."

Kuroko mengambil pena dan akhirnya membuat tulisan di sana.

Setelah selesai menulis pesan di jurnal Akashi, ekor matanya menatap kalender yang terpasang di dinding kamar.

Besok tanggal 20 Desember.

~OoOoOoO~

"Hari ini kita akan belajar di luar."

"Yeaaah!" Seruan riuh menggema di seluruh kelas 1-A. Para anak-anak bersorak-sorai sambil melompat-lompat senang mendengar pengumuman dari guru mereka.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Karena besok kita akan mulai liburan akhir tahun, jadi hari ini kita bebas saja. _Sensei_ akan ikut bermain dengan kalian. Sekarang ambil mantel dan pakai sepatu kalian karena salju menumpuk tebal di luar. Akan sayang kalau kita lewatkan."

Semuanya segera berlari ke arah gantungan mantel dan mengambil mantel masing-masing. Dengan semangat semuanya berlari ke luar kelas. Meski Kuroko sudah mengingatkan kepada mereka untuk berjalan tenang di koridor, tidak sedikit anak laki-laki yang mengabaikan ucapan sang guru dan tetap berlari sampai loker sepatu mereka.

Akashi menjadi anak terakhir yang mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Buru-buru Kuroko mengejar anak itu dan merangkulnya. Tentu saja gestur itu membuat Akashi terkejut. Pasalnya sejak hari terakhir mereka bicara, Kuroko kelihatan tidak lagi mendekatinya.

" _Sensei_?"

"Hari ini Akashi-kun harus bermain dengan semangat, ya."

Hanya saja anak itu tak mengindahkan permintaan Kuroko. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Kuroko dari pundaknya dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Kuroko.

~OoOoOoO~

Semalam salju sempat turun sehingga pagi ini banyak sekali salju yang bisa dijadikan alat bermain di lapangan sekolah. Ternyata bukan hanya kelas Kuroko yang mengadakan kegiatan di luar kelas. Hampir semua kelas satu dan dua, semuanya bermain bersama-sama dan berbaur sempurna.

Banyak boneka-boneka salju yang dibangun anak-anak perempuan. Juga benteng-benteng pelindung para anak laki-laki dan puluhan bola-bola salju yang terlempar ke sana-ke sini.

Seperti biasa, Akashi hanya duduk sendirian di ayunan. Kali ini ia memperhatikan Kuroko yang asyik bermain dengan murid-muridnya. Sesekali Kuroko akan berlari menangkap seorang anak sebelum akhirnya anak-anak lain menerjang Kuroko hingga mereka semua terjerembab di salju dan tertawa-tawa.

Akashi menundukkan kepala. Tangannya mencengkram rantai ayunan dengan erat. Konyol, tapi ia merasa ditinggalkan sekali lagi. Meski Akashi tak akan mengakuinya, sesungguhnya sikap Kuroko yang selalu memaska masuk ke dunianya sudah berhasil mempengaruhi Akashi. Itu sebabnya ia memberanikan diri menuliskan perasaannya terhadap sang Ayah di buku jurnal. Namun tak ia sangka Kuroko justru tak mengembalikan jurnalnya.

Sebenarnya Akashi ngin bertanya. Tapi ia malu.

"Menyebalkan!" Umpatnya kesal sambil meloncat turun dari ayunan dan memilih berlari kembali ke sekolah. Udara terlalu dingin sehingga ia benar-benar tak mau bermain di luar.

~OoOoOoO~

Pintu kelas bergeser terbuka secara pelan. Kuroko mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi kelas hingga akhirnya menemukan kepala merah Akashi tengah bersandar di atas meja dengan wajah ditelungkupkan. Mantel dan syal masih melindungi tubuhnya. Lima menit Kuroko mengawasi, ia menghitung berapa kali anak kecil itu tampak menghela nafas atau mengumpat sendirian.

Bahkan Akashi sama sekali tak sadar kalau Kuroko sudah berjongkok di depan mejanya. Mensejajarkan dagu di atas meja sambil memandanginya lucu.

"Huuhh…" Helaan nafas panjang terlontar dari Akashi.

"Kalau menghela nafas panjang di hari secerah ini. Nanti Akashi-kun bisa kena sial, lho."

"Uwaaa!" Akashi terlonjak kaget. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak sadar ketika kursinya mulai tidak seimbang ke belakang. "Aaaaa!" Anak itu berteriak saat tempatnya duduk melayang jatuh menimpa meja di belakangnya sehingga bergeser sebelum akhirnya Akashi dan punggung kursi kini sukses mencium lantai kelas.

Kuroko setengahnya ingin tertawa. Setengahnya panik. Buru-buru ia membantu Akashi bangun sambil menahan diri untuk tidak tergelak di hadapan anak itu.

"Jangan tertawa, _Sensei_!" Sergah anak itu cepat sambil menerima uluran tangan Kuroko. Namun setelah benar-benar berdiri, Akashi langsung menghempaskan tangan Kuroko dan mengangkat lagi kursinya.

Kuroko tak banyak bicara. Ia bahkan tidak meminta maaf karena mengejutkan Akashi. Ekor matanya asyik mengawasi Akashi yang sibuk merapikan kursi dan meja hingga akhirnya kembali duduk sambil menopang dagu dan menatap ke luar jendela.

Sepertinya aksi diam Kuroko sedikit membuat Akashi merasa tidak nyaman. Meski mereka duduk saling berhadapan di mana hanya ada meja tulis sebagai jembatan pemisahnya. Akashi memutuskan kembali menatap ke depan dan menemukan Kuroko masih setia memandangi wajahnya dengan seksama. Mata Kuroko seolah tengah berusaha menyelami Akashi hingga jauh ke dasar hatinya yang terdalam.

Kuroko berusaha menembus hatinya—lagi.

" _Sensei_? Apa _Sensei_ marah?"

"Eh?" Barulah Kuroko menatap Akashi lebih tulus. "Marah?"

Anak itu menunduk. Kedua tangannya di lipat di atas meja dan kepala di sandarkan di atasnya. "Waktu itu aku mengatakan hal yang buruk kepada _Sensei_. _Sensei_ tak lagi menemuiku setelahnya dan jurnalku pun tidak dikembalikan. Jadi aku rasa _Sensei_ …marah." Bibir Akashi terkatup rapat. Wajahnya tenggelam semakin jauh di kedua tangan. Kuroko bisa melihat telinga Akashi memerah entah karena dingin atau malu.

Senyum pemuda itu kembali terlukis. Jemarinya terangkat dan dengan iseng memainkan helaian rambut merah Akashi. Ia sama sekali tidak marah. Justru karena Akashi bicara begitu, akhirnya Kuroko bisa benar-benar paham tentang emosi Akashi yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Hei, Akashi-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Maukah Akashi-kun menceritakan semua hal kepadaku? Tentang Akashi-kun. Tentang hubungan Akashi-kun dengan Ayahmu. Juga tentang…Shiori- _sensei_?"

DEG—! Kepala Akashi terangkat. Ia duduk tegap.

" _Sensei_ mengenal Ibu?"

Saat itulah Kuroko tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk. "Sebenarnya Ibumu adalah orang yang telah berjasa merubahku menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan dulu—tujuh tahun lalu…aku pernah bertemu denganmu, Akashi-kun. Saat kau pertama kali terlahir di dunia ini…."

~OoOoOoO~

Kuroko hanya bisa berdiri sambil memasang senyum tipis saat semua teman-temannya bergantian menggendong bayi mungil berambut merah yang baru saja dilahirkan kemarin di tanah Kyoto tersebut. Setelah mendapat kabar bahwa guru kesayangan mereka akhirnya melahirkan, Kuroko dan teman-temannya semasa SD pun berangkat ke Kyoto untuk menjenguk Akashi Shiori.

Tanggal 20 Desember. Bayi mungil itu lahir sehat dan tampan. Adalah anak yang begitu dibanggakan oleh Akashi Shiori dan juga suaminya. Putera pertama mereka. Anak laki-laki yang kelak akan menyandang takhta utama Akashi di perusahan-perusahaan yang namanya sudah terkenal di penjuru Jepang.

Sampailah pada giliran dimana Kuroko bisa menggendong bayi itu. Hanya saja, saat Kuroko pertama kali menggendongnya, ia tampak takut dan bingung. Bayi mungil itu merasa tak nyaman sampai akhirnya menangis kencang. Semuanya tertawa. Bahkan Shiroi- _sensei_ juga tertawa sambil mengambil kembali anaknya untuk ditenangkan.

" _Sayang… Tidak apa-apa. Itu adalah Kuroko-_ sensei _._ "

" _Sepertinya Kuroko tidak berbakat dengan anak-anak. Bagaimana kalau nanti ketika kau lulus pendidikan dan menjadi guru?_ " Teman-teman yang lain melontarkan banyak ledekan kepada Kuroko yang tetap memasang wajah tenang dengan senyumnya.

Kuroko tak terlalu ambil hati. Matanya jatuh pada sosok malaikat mungil yang berada dalam dekapan Shiori-sensei.

" _Siapa namanya,_ Sensei _?_ " Tanya Kuroko akhirnya.

Wanita muda itu tersenyum bahagia sambil menghadiahkan kecupan sayang di kening puteranya. " _Seijuurou. Nama yang bagus bukan? Kelak anak ini akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan hebat. Dia benar-benar anak yang diberkahi dan akan disayang oleh semua orang._ " Dekapan Shiori semakin erat saat memeluk puteranya yang tenang karena kehangatan.

Semua murid-murid Shiori- _sensei_ hanya bisa terharu melihat tingkah penuh cinta sang Ibu kepada puteranya. Kuroko pun termasuk dalam bagiannya. Ia tersenyum menatap betapa bayi itu dicintai oleh Ibunya. Bayi itu pasti akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang paling bahagia.

Kelak, kalau ia tumbuh dewasa, Kuroko ingin melihatnya kembali.

.

.

Mata Akashi mengerjap tak percaya. "Jadi…Kuroko- _sensei_ adalah murid Ibu saat bersekolah di Higashiyama ini?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Ekspresi tak percaya Akashi membuatnya lucu sendiri sampai-sampai ia tak bis amenahan diri untuk tidak mengacak kepala merah bocah itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau salah, Akashi-kun. Jika kau berpikir semua orang akan meninggalkanmu. Itu tidakbenar."

Akashi menunduk lagi. "Tapi Ibu pergi meninggalkanku…"

"Akashi-kun." Suara Kuroko melembut. "Di dunia ini ada hal yang tak akan pernah bisa kita hindari. Salah satunya adalah kematian. Shiori- _sensei_ sendiri pastilah merasa menyesal karena harus meninggalkanmu yang masih kecil. Tapi sejak awal, Shiori- _sensei_ tahu bahwa kau adalah anak yang hebat. Kau adalah anak yang kuat. Saat kau kecil, doa itu yang terus diucapkan Shiori- _sensei_. Agar kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang bahagia."

Kuroko tak akan melupakan hari di mana ia melihat bayi mungil itu untuk pertama kalinya. Juga bagaimana cara Shiori- _sensei_ yang begitu menyayanginya.

"Kau tak perlu takut, Akashi-kun. Bukalah dirimu. Dunia ini begitu luas. Terlalu sayang jika kau bersembunyi sendirian seperti ini. Jika kau gagal. Jika orang lain meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa memulainya lagi dari awal. Mencari lagi orang yang tak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa terus dan terus mencari dan menemukan orang-orang itu. Asalkan kau tidak takut. Karena sebagai manusia, kita pasti mengharapkan kebahagiaan di dalam hidup kita. Karena itulah, Akashi-kun. Beranilah. Kuatlah. Bukan untuk orang lain. Bukan untuk Ayahmu. Tapi jadilah kuat untuk dirimu sendiri."

Mata Akashi mulai mengerjap lagi. Dua manik rubinya berkaca-kaca.

"Jika semua orang meninggalkanmu. Aku akan ada di sini. Jika dunia berpaling darimu. Aku akan ada di sini. Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak akan meninggalkanmu. Jika suatu saat kau melangkah pergi ke depan, kau tak perlu takut. Karena saat kau menoleh ke belakang, aku akan ada di sana. Aku akan terus mendukungmu, Akashi-kun."

" _Sen_ … _sei_ …."

"Jadi jangan anggap dirimu tidak dibutuhkan. Kau anak yang sangat—anak yang paling dicintai melebihi apapun di dunia ini—setidaknya bagi Shiori- _sensei_. Baginya, kau adalah satu-satunya harta berharga yang tak bisa tergantikan dengan apapun. Ingat itu baik-baik." Kuroko tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepala Akashi penuh kasih sayang.

Padahal Kuroko sudah sering mengusap kepalanya, tapi Akashi merasa kali ini berbeda. Seolah ada kehangatan lain yang tersalur di telapak tangan Kuroko. Kehangatan asing yang begitu Akashi rindukan. Kehangatan seorang Ibu yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Kehangatan keluarga….

Tangisnya tak terbendung. Air mata mengalir. Akashi menangis selayaknya anak kecil pada umumnya. Sesengukkan sampai dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak. Kedua tangan tak berhenti mengusap mata yang melelehkan air tanpa habis. Kelas ini hanya diisi oleh tangisan Akashi kecil yang sudah setahun ini terbendung oleh beban yang menganggap dirinya tidak dibutuhkan.

Kuroko tersenyum lega. Melihat Akashi menangis jauh lebih melegakan dibanding apapun.

Dulu ia merasa Akashi mirip dengan tumbuhan putri malu. Ya, mereka memang mirip. Hanya saja Akashi menyerah pada keadaan sedangkan, tumbuhan putri malu akan kembali membuka kuncup daunnya saat matahari bersinar dan mencoba hari baru demi peruntungannya. Hari ini Kuroko berharap semua akan berubah. Ia berdoa semoga Akashi kecil ini akan tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat seperti yang diharapkan Shiori- _sensei_ saat ia dilahirkan.

Tangis Akashi seolah tak mau berhenti. "Huhuhuhu~huhuhu~"

"Satu lagi, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menatap Kuroko sambil berlinangan air mata.

Sang guru merogohkan tangan ke bawah dan mengeluarkan putik bunga pohon putri malu ke hadapan Akashi. "Selamat ulang tahun yang kedelapan. Hari ini kau bukan lagi bocah tujuh tahun, lho…."

Dengan gemetar Akashi mengambil putik bunga merah muda itu dan memandanginya. Mungkin ini adalah kado yang paling murah yang pernah ia terima.

"Mulai hari ini anggaplah Akashi-kun berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih hebat lagi. Dan setiap tahunnya, di hari ulang tahunmu, anggaplah kau berubah lagi menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih baik. Ibumu pasti akan bangga denganmu…"

Akashi mengangguk meski masih dengan sesengukkan. "Terima kasih—hiks— _Sensei_ …."

Kuroko mengangguk dan berdiri. Pemuda itu berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil sebuah buku jurnal yang sejak pagi ia simpan di laci meja. Buku itu ia bawa dan dikembalikan ke atas meja Akashi. "Maaf baru bisa memberikan jurnalmu hari ini. Mulai sekarang, cobalah menulis apapun yang Akashi-kun rasakan dengan jujur. Menulis harapanmu juga boleh. Apapun itu."

Untuk pertama kalinya senyum ceria dengan pipi kemerahan tampak di wajah Akashi. Senyum kanak-kanak yang khas dan membuat Kuroko bahagia hanya dengan menatap wajah polosnya.

"Sudah selesai menangisnya? Sekarang ayo bermain dengan teman-teman di luar."

"Apa mereka…mau main denganku?"

"Kenapa tidak dicoba?" Kuroko menepuk pundak Akashi sekali. "Kita bisa mulai dengan meminta maaf kepada Aomine-kun atas kasus tempo hari. Akashi-kun sudah cukup besar untuk berjiwa pahlawan dan mengakui kesalahan, bukan?"

Akashi mengangguk patuh. Bunga putri malu ia masukan ke dalam buku jurnalnya. Air mata yang membahasi pipi segera dihapus sampai kering dengan ujung syal. Akashi menengadah dan menatap Kuroko malu-malu.

" _Sensei_. Aapa nanti apa kau mau merayakan ulang tahun bersama denganku lagi?"

Untuk sedetik jantung Kuroko berdegup kencang. Kenangan masa lalu membawanya lagi untuk sekedar tenggelam. Pertanyaan Akashi, sama dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan kepada Shiori- _sensei_ dulu.

Ini lucu sekali.

"Tentu saja. Mulai hari ini, setiap tahunnya. Ayo rayakan ulang tahun bersama-sama."

Wajah Akashi sumringah bahagia. "Iya!" Dengan cepat ia mengangguk setuju.

Setelah yakin muridnya baik-baik saja, Kuroko memilih berjalan duluan meninggalkan Akashi. Tanpa sadar kalau bocah itu tak langsung mengekor. Akashi diam-diam mengambil lagi buku jurnal dan membalik halamannya sampai ke cerita terakhir yang ia tulis. Ia penasaran dengan balasan Kuroko disana.

- _Aku benci Ayah._ -

- _Wah, sayang sekali. Kurasa Ayahmu sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu. Ibumu juga pasti menyayangimu. Karena itu bersemangatlah. ^^ Nanti kita lihat pohon putri malu bersama-sama lagi, ya._ -

Akashi kecil tersenyum.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Iya, _Sensei_!" Sebelum membuat sang guru kesayangan menunggu lebih lama. Akashi segera berlari menyusulnya keluar kelas.

~OoOoOoO~

Ah…. Itu kisah yang sudah lama sekali. Delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Sudah mau pulang, Kuroko- _sensei_?"

Kuroko menoleh saat Momoi Satsuki menyapanya dari ruang kesehatan sekolah. Sebuah anggukan sederhana cukup baginya untuk jawaban dan salam sekaligus.

Matahari mulai terbenam dan langit mulai berubah warna kemerahan. Karena hari ini tanggal 20 Desember, ia jadi mengenang hal lama yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Sekarang Kuroko asyik menerka bagaimana kabar Akashi Seijuurou selanjutnya.

Akashi Seijuurou menghabiskan masa-masa sekolahnya di Higashiyama sampai tahun ketiga. Setelah itu ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Tokyo dan kembali melanjutkan sekolah di kota tersebut. Kuroko dan Akashi secara perlahan pun berhenti saling berkomunikasi lebih dekat selain saling mengirim surat ucapan tahun baru kalau memang sempat.

Kalau sekarang, mungkin seharusnya Akashi sudah berusia enam belas tahun. Sudah SMA. Membayangkannya Kuroko jadi tertawa sendiri. Ia merasa sudah tua sekali sekarang, apalagi kalau mengingat usianya akan segera menginjak tiga puluh tahun beberapa tahun ke depan.

"Besok sudah mulai liburan akhir tahun, ya. Sampai jumpa tahun depan, Kuroko- _sensei_." Sapa penjaga gerbang sekolah.

"Selamat akhir tahun, Pak."

Angin berhembus dingin. Kuroko merapatkan mantel dan syal yang ia gunakan. Selama delapan tahun menyebrangi jalur yang sama yang membatasi sekolah dan tempatnya tinggal kadang menumbuhkan berbagai macam emosi dan kenangan. Apalagi kalau melihat tanaman putri malu yang dulu pernah diperhatikan oleh Akashi.

Kuroko sering berjongkok di sana untuk bermain sebentar sepulang mengajar.

"Anak itu…bagaimana kabarnya, ya?" Jemari Kuroko menyentuh permukaan daun putri malu.

"Tidakkah Anda merasa terlalu tua untuk bermain dengan _Mimosa Pudica_ , _Sensei_?"

DEG—!

Waktu seolah berhenti saat itu juga. Suara yang ia dengar memang sangat asing. Begitu berat. Hanya saja di telinga Kuroko, suara itu entah kenapa berubah nyaring dan polos selayaknya suara anak-anak kecil yang ia didik selama ini. Seperti film yang diputar perlahan, Kuroko pun menoleh ke asal suara tadi terdengar.

Mata Kuroko terbuka lebar. Seorang remaja tinggi berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia mengenakan mantel coklat tua dan syal kelabu untuk melindungi tubuh dari serangan udara dingin Kyoto. Rambutnya dipotong pendek. Warna merahnya masih sama. Pun dengan kedua rubi indah yang selama ini selalu memandang Kuroko dengan polos namun menyembunyikan banyak emosi.

Pemuda itu berdiri. Manik _aqua_ nya tak lepas dari sosok yang ada disana.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, _Sensei_ …."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kuroko untuk mencerna badai informasi yang menyerang otaknya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Bibirnya tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat remaja itu berdiri dengan sehat dan gagah. Anak itu benar-benar sudah berubah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun."

.

.

 ** _~Selesai~_**

* * *

A/N :

Sebelumnya, kuucapkan SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, Seijuurou tersayang. ^^Ahh~ Akhirnya bisa posting lagi setelah lama tenggelam khusus untuk ulang tahun sang Singa kesayangan. Ohisashiburi? Masih mengingatku kah? Ehehe

Kuucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang berkenan meluangkan waktu membaca fiksi sederhana ini. Ini adalah cerita part 1. Part 2 di mana akan menjadi kisah lain dan di kemas di dokumen lain (namun memakai judul yang sama) akan menceritakan tentang ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya tersayang. Jadi tak perlu bingung mengklik tombol follow karena cerita ini telah selesai.

Oke!Selamat tanggal 20 Desember! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan. ^^

.

Salam,

 _InfiKiss._


End file.
